In many information processing systems, storage systems are provided which utilize a disk or other storage media for storing data. In some cases, writing to the disk or other storage media is considered “expensive” in terms of the time it takes to achieve such writes. Thus, some storage systems implement intermediate write buffers using memory components which may be written to faster than the disk or other storage media of the storage system. Several writes to the memory components implementing the intermediate write buffers may be aggregated into one write to the disk or other storage media of the storage system. Atomicity of transactions may be required, and are achieved by writing metadata to the intermediate write buffers. However, conventional approaches to managing storage of data in such intermediate write buffers can be problematic. For example, in some storage systems, memory components used to implement an intermediate write buffer are subject to various constraints which limit usage. These and other related inefficiencies can significantly undermine system performance.